Mine
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Their relationship was sinful,wrong.. But it felt so good..


She would watch him with her beautiful blue eyes. She watched him walk in the halls and give speeches to the students.

She would wait for him in an empty classroom for there daily meeting. She loved that when he came in, he would immediately kiss her. She loved that he didn't have any eyes for any other girl but her.

She loved that he never hurt her or forced her to do something she didn't want to do. He was very sweet,kind and caring.

He never let anyone hurt her and he was there for her when she needed him.

She loved that he towered over her. She loved that he was gentle with her. She knew this was wrong, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be with him.

There were many things that _he _loved of her. He loved that she was a sweet,kind loved her sweet,  
innocent voice. He loved the way she dance, the way she was so caring towards others.

He loved that she was a petite,fragile girl he could take care of. He loved that she was smart and loved to help other people. The way she loved to share information with other.

He loved that she was serious about her studies and that she never tried to be someone she wasn't. That she wasn't like other girl. Because _she_ was _special_. And he only wanted her. No one else.

And today was the day. The day he'd claim her and make her officially his. The day everything would change. She sat on one of the wooden chairs, waiting for him to arrive. She thought about everything they did together, but in secret.

They would go public after making love, it was _her_ idea. She just wanted to. She didn't know why, but it felt right. There was no actual reason why she wanted to go public after making love.

She just wanted to.

He arrived, and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her deeply and led her to another classroom. The room was dark and illuminated by one candle.

There was a mattress sprinkled with rose petals. The room smelled of men's cologne. She heard the soft 'click' of the door as it shut.

He looked in her eyes, asking for permission. She removed her blouse, kissing her soft skin.

Then he removed her skirt, then stepped back to admire her body. She was perfect,_breathtaking_. "I love you.." She loved his deep voice. It was smooth.. and gentle whenever he talked to her.

"I love you too.." He then lay her on the bed. He removed his shirt. And climbed on top of her. He kissed her lips, and begged for entrance. She obliged.

And he explored her sweet,innocent cavern. He played with her tongue and kissed her till they were both breathless.

He pulled away and began to leave soft kisses on her neck and throat. Then removed her bra. He cupped the mounds into his hands as she moaned softly.

Music to his ears.

He then lowered his mouth to her nipple and sucked. she let out a breathy moan. He swirled his tongue over it. Then gave the same treatment to the other breast.

"Sav.."

He left kisses on her chest to her belly."May I?" She nodded. He pulled down her underwear and tossed it aside.

He swirled his tongue around her clit as she let out a series of moans. He played with her for a while then shoved his tongue inside of her.

Her cries of pleasure that followed really turned him on. "Sav..I feel.." A tight coil was building in her stomach. He hit her sweet spot several times until she came.

After that, he stood up and removed his pants, and then his underwear. Her eyes widened. He lay on top of her again. He rested his forehead on top of hers.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded. He entered her with a quick thrust, breaking her innocence,claiming her as his, and stay still. Clare let out moans of pains. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Sav bit his lip, it really hurt him to see her in pain, or if she was unhappy.. "It's will go away..I don't want to hurt you, angel.." He kissed her softly on the lips. No proof was needed, she believed that he didn't want to her. And she was right.

The pain went away after a few took a deep breath and exhaled softly, saying "It's okay to move,Sav.." And he did. Slowly at first. So he wouldn't hurt her.

Then his thrusts increased in speed. She began to cry his name loudly in pleasure. "Sav!Please, faster!" He complied with her wishes.

Her cries and moans grew louder when her thrust harder and faster. He grunted. She could feel the coil again.

After a few minutes, they came at the same time. He kissed her forehead, then he pulled out of her, exhausted.

"Sav..We didn't use any protection..." "That's okay.." "I love you, Clare..." "I love you too, Sav.."  
The next day , Sav and Clare walked together in the halls, hand in hand. People were shocked, but got used to it.

Because Sav loved Clare. And she loved him. And they would never let each other go for anything in the world. Because what they had was true. And would forever stay that way.

They ended up with two kids years later and were married happily.


End file.
